


【盾冬】一日难题

by StuckyLock



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckyLock/pseuds/StuckyLock
Summary: Bucky和Steve还是好友，一个网购带来的小小难题使得他们之间的感情得到了完美升华。





	【盾冬】一日难题

Barnes中士从没觉得自己有这么狼狈过——他忍受着身体里一阵阵浪潮，还要依旧态度冷漠地回复着好友无比乏味的问题——而Steve正在锲而不舍又十分友好地询问他今天过得怎么样。

他很想爆出一句粗口，“去他妈的，老子过得很不爽。”但他不能这么做，因为这样一定会让Steve担心他身体里的语言和感情机制是不是被过去那不间断的洗脑所影响了。接着就会愈加贴紧地靠近他，那双温暖的大手会覆在他的肩上，那对深邃的宝石蓝眼睛会忧愁地看着他：“Bucky，你无需忍耐，你知道的，我会一直陪着你。”

而冬日战士只想让这个金发的Steve·真·慈祥和蔼·Rogers离他远一点，等他解决掉身体里的问题之后再决定是否要好好和他讨论这一天过得到底怎么样。

Bucky万分后悔今天在Steve出任务的时候听从了Natasha的建议，“中士，现在网络科技已经发达到不出家门就可以完成一天中所要做的大部分事情，在这件事上，Steve是个优秀的学生。”后半句让不知从何而起的好胜心抓住了Bucky，他决定体验体验现代科技的力量。

所以当某个年轻小伙子敲开公寓的门，递给他一个包裹并微笑着对他说先生你真善良的时候，他并没有意识到包裹上写的那几个字的含义——逗逗小野猫——他一直以为这是个逗猫棒来着。

——————————————

而此时棕发男人的浅色嘴唇已经被咬成了泛着水光的深色玫瑰，清湛的眼睛潮湿如同暴雨过后的丛林，眼角那不正常的氲红让Steve好像猜到了点什么。

“Bucky，你是不是，是不是哪里不太舒服？”Steve小心翼翼的抚上Bucky的手臂，想要更靠近一步的时候却被对方拂开。

“什么都，嗯…什么都没有。”Bucky强忍着还是溢出了一丝细小的呻吟，微弱的喘息在4倍听力的美国队长耳朵里仿佛一个放大了无数倍的挑逗。

Steve无视了对方的不满——如果说潮红的脸色和看向他的迷离眼神是不满的话——迅速靠近儿时好友，在Bucky还没反应过来的时候将左手放在了他光洁的额头。汗湿的皮肤在Steve的掌心持续滚热，身体里涌起的异样情愫、拇指下那片滑腻的触感令他不由自主抚摩起对方形状好看的眉骨。

太过了。Steve在心里对自己说，但是棕发男人浑身散发出的情欲味道、紧握的金属左手和轻轻搭在他肩上的人类手臂，这一切都刺激着他的感官勾起了他强烈的占有欲。他想把好友狠狠推倒在床上，填满他冲击他，剥夺他的理智让他发出盈满欲望的喘息。

炙热浓烈的情感吞噬了Steve，他紧紧贴着Bucky，好友的膝盖几不可见地颤着，仿佛在和未知的力量做着最后的抗争。短短一瞬之后，男人抬起了头，Steve张大的瞳孔中印出了对方那张放大的、表情决绝的脸庞，一个他期待已久的湿热的吻贴了上来。Bucky急切地拉扯对方此时无比碍事的衣服，紧接着和他一起滚倒在那张双人床上。

————————————————

“Steve！你，你什么时候变得这么…”

“什么？”金发男人滚烫的舌头嵌进他体内，努力想要够到深处那根细长的绳子。Steve亲吻着他，说话间热气喷在他的穴口让他呻吟着缩紧了自己。那个可恶的金毛大个子一定是故意的，他知道自己的舌头是多么下流——Steve绝对在技巧性地舔舐按压着他脆弱的内壁——Bucky的性器沉甸甸的垂在下腹，肿胀，滚烫，半透明的粘液坠在顶端，快感在他身体里积累膨胀。而那颗该死的逗猫球却蠕动着、状似无意地拂过那个令他疯狂的地方令他所有的语言和思考能力在这瞬间戛然而止，白光闪过宇宙的同时，他唯一想到的是自己竟然被舔射了——what a FXXKING day！

“变态！”冬日战士破口大骂，腰却无法自已的塌软在洇湿的床单上——Steve拇指探究着他的后穴，剩下的指头却继续不轻不重地搔刮他——Bucky竭力捂住嘴，指缝里还是漏出一声绵长的呻吟，在金发男人终于拉到那根绳子之后，他放弃了挣扎。

“如果不是你把逗逗小野猫塞进自己的身体，”黏腻的体液包裹着光滑的球体啵一声被拉了出来，逗逗小野猫勤恳地振动摇摆发出嗡嗡的响声，Bucky在这细小的动静中彻底红透了。

“就永远不会有机会知道我有多变态了。”Steve饶有兴趣地眯起眼看向那个粉色洞口淌出晶莹的液体，微微翕张如同一个无声的邀请。他用食指勾着绳子尾端，依旧温热震颤的玩具掠过棕发男人的穴口、颤抖的腿根，停留在再次悄悄昂首的性器顶端——而Steve在男人左拳击来的瞬间贯穿了身下那个诱人柔软的肉壁。

“我恨那张，说明书！”刚经历过高潮的深处还在微微痉挛，突来的刺激让Bucky咬紧了牙关，他是绝对不会纵容那声尖叫从他嘴里发出的。

Steve仿佛知道身下的人在想些什么，他缓慢将阴茎抽出只剩圆润的头部停留在紧致的穴口，同时拎起那个令人着迷的小玩意划过Bucky结实平坦的小腹、在硬挺的乳尖上徘徊，引诱蛊惑着他出声。Bucky自认傲人的意志力在对方一个有力的冲击后被彻底击碎，从鼻腔里发出的那声拒绝在Steve听来却完全是享受的呓语。

腹部到胸口留下淫靡的水迹，Bucky的双手被金发男人牢牢固定在头顶，失去了遮挡的双眼紧闭，他挣脱不了对方的禁锢只好咬住嘴角把头转向另一边，已经变凉的球体刺激着他，身体却诚实地拱起把乳头送进对方手里跳动的玩具。

Steve蓝色的虹膜抹上浓重的阴影，“Bucky，你很着急吗？”伴随着这个问题是突然而来的猛烈抽插，濡湿的穴口很快被一圈白色的泡沫覆盖，“Shut….shut up！”强力的撞击使得Bucky几乎不能连贯地说出这两个单词，Steve低头含上他饱满的胸肌吮吸着他滚动的喉结，令他每一次喘息中都夹杂着隐忍而又强烈的呻吟。

“Steve，你这个，你这个混蛋！”尾音在男人陡然的挺动下高高扬起，短暂的停顿之后迎接他的是更加凶悍的抽动。Bucky的理智在这一刹那远离他而去，眼中的色彩也因为这剧烈的情事变得朦胧，从一开始就主动盘在对方精壮腰部的双腿在无意识中滑落，却被一把掐住大腿根压向他泥泞不堪的小腹。

“抱紧双腿，打开。”Steve舔咬着男人绯红的唇角、撩拨着他无心伸在外面的那一点点粉润舌尖，Bucky在对方冗长、深入的抽送中过载，后穴里电流穿过似的快感让他的表情暧昧而又色情至极。紧贴在膝弯的他身体那部分的冰冷金属和滚热的人类皮肤令他无法分清现实和虚幻——他从小最好的朋友正钳制着他的腰恶狠狠的操着自己——这一定是在做梦。

Bucky感觉自己大约是被操哑了，在他迷迷糊糊想要问问对方还是不是那个豆芽菜Stevie的时候。他发出的声音嘶哑，喉咙火辣辣地刺痛着，完全忘记了自己刚刚被记忆中的小个子干的合不拢嘴。逗逗小野猫不知道被Steve扔在哪了，说真的那种若有若无的撩拨一点都比不上他身上这个男人的万分之一。嗯，十分之一吧，那种好像羽毛在身体里来回轻扫，漫长地积累快感的过程让人有一种下流的餍足感。

“我是不是应该感谢你的夸奖？”Bucky突然听见男人在他耳边轻笑，WTF？他竟然把脑袋里想的都说出来了？！Steve舔舐着他的耳廓，热气蒸腾着他发烫的脸颊、淫糜的红色在他眼尾盛开，“不过看来我要更努力才能满足你。”说完男人搂紧他的肩膀掌心贴合着他背后的伤疤，把他完全折叠起来，拔出鼓胀的阴茎又立刻插到最深处。粘稠的液体从臀缝流向Bucky的后腰，那一点瘙痒让他更加难耐的抬起臀部迎向对方火热滚烫的性器。

半梦半醒间他感觉肚子被温热的精液填满，失神之前他听见该死的罪魁祸首低沉的笑声：  
“你就是我的小野猫，Bucky。”


End file.
